


The Battle of the Brethren

by ThisMeatIsDefinitelyNotHuman



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisMeatIsDefinitelyNotHuman/pseuds/ThisMeatIsDefinitelyNotHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack's father, Edward Teague, dies leaving a power vacuum among the Pirate Lords, Sparrow calls on old friends and new to support him in his wild grasp for power. Meanwhile, William Turner III is growing bored of his stuffy life in Port Royal and starting to wish for some of the adventure he had heard about in his mother's stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Northern Star

William Turner III pulled at the tight collar around his neck and grimaced at the sweat on his forehead and the damp feeling in the small of his back. The stuffy ballroom was made worse by the humid night and the Caribbean heat. The lace cuffs of his suit jacket scratched his wrists and he longed to be in looser clothes which didn’t constrict his movement. What was the point of going to a ball when it was impossible to actually dance? Tugging at his jacket once more he moved further away from the dancers and tried to find a window that might provide some air.  
  
Despite his mother’s past she was still a daughter of nobility and as such was required to attend balls and other fancy parties, even if her company was not desirable. Money was money, and Elizabeth Turner had inherited a lot when her father died, including the house. Unfortunately the position of governor of the island had been passed onto someone more ‘suitable’ in her absence. Either way, her presence at such events was expected if she wished to maintain her perilous reputation, a pointless venture in Will’s eyes, and he was always dragged along, despite the fact that there were much better ways for an 18 year old boy to spend his evenings.  
  
It wasn’t even as if he was able to enjoy the ball by dancing because no-one wanted to be seen dancing with the son of pirate. The word was whispered behind hands and never uttered in polite conversation but gossip was gossip and everyone who was anyone knew about Elizabeth’s adventures on the high seas. While she may be rich and a good guest to spark intrigue that was not the kind of family one should be looking to marry into. Will had had his fill of rejection; even dancing lost its joy when not a single person was willing to be your partner.  
  
He shuffled closer to the refreshment table aiming to find something to make the night pass quicker. A few glasses of good wine should at least serve to alleviate his misery. As he neared the alcoholic salvation he overheard a few snippets of conversation which stopped him in his tracks when his name was mentioned.  
  
“I don’t know what those Turners think they’re doing, coming to events like this,” an old woman muttered to a small group of people. “I heard the boy’s parents weren’t married and that his father ran off before he was born. Hardly the type of people I want my daughter’s children to be associating with.”  
  
The young woman standing next to her blushed and held tightly to the hands of a small girl and boy who were fidgeting at her feet. “It’s not poor Elizabeth’s fault,” she said sympathetically. “That dastardly blacksmith ran off and left her after promising that he would support her. It’s his honour that should be questioned, I’m sure she’s trying her hardest to repent for her previous actions.”  
  
“Not the way I heard it,” interrupted a young man who had joined the group. His short beard practically bristled with importance as he gained the group’s attention. “Seems to me that she was as much as a pirate as old Will Turner himself.”  
  
Their interest having been peaked by the mention of pirates the two children eagerly joined the conversation. “I thought they got married on a pirate ship by a real pirate captain!” the girl cooed. “I bet he was really handsome.”  
  
“Yeah by Captain Jack Sparrow on his black ship, in the middle of a battle,” the boy squeaked, lunging at his sister with an imaginary sword. She laughed and easily dodged his wobbly lunge as they ran around their mother’s legs. “There were sea monsters and everything!” He wiggled his fingers under his chin and growled, “I’m Davy Jones and I’ll be killin’ ya all!”  
  
The old woman fumed and scowled at the children. “Have you been listening to that foul lady’s stories again? Not only is she a disreputable liar, it seems she is a madwoman as well. Sea monsters indeed!”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” their mother hissed, pulling them back to her side. “That doesn’t count as a wedding and sea monsters are not real. Whatever they think they did it wasn’t marriage and that poor boy is a bastard.”  
  
The old woman sniffed, “I don’t know what he thinks he’s doing here, no one will dance with him. Imagine a father allowing his daughter to marry such a boy. I certainly wouldn’t.”  
  
The group chuckled and one of the children asked, “But wasn’t his granddad the governor?”  
  
The old woman shook her head furiously. “His mother abandoned all claim to high society when she ran off with that blacksmith.”  
  
Will had had enough. He didn’t wait around to hear the end of the conversation and he stormed out of the ball room, tears stinging his eyes as he almost ran through the house. He knew of the gossip which went around about him but it was another thing to hear it first-hand. He marched into the gardens and collided abruptly with someone standing in front of him. There was a yelp and he grabbed the person before they could fall into the ornamental fountain in the middle of the lawn.  
  
The lady, for it was in fact a lady, span round, clearly intending to give him a piece of her mind but her eyes softened and a small smile appeared on her face when Elizabeth recognised her son. Will smiled sheepishly in apology and shrugged but it wasn’t hard to notice the tear tracks that were drying on his mother’s cheeks.  
“Crap, did I hurt you?” Will asked anxiously.  
  
“Language Will,” his mother admonished but she shook her head. “It’s just…” She made a vague hand gesture and smiled at her son. The smile was as strong and determined as it had ever been but for the first time Will noticed a hint of despair lurking in the brown of her eyes. He quickly shrugged off his embroidered jacket and spread it on the rim of the fountain for his mother to sit on. She laughed softly, gratefully taking the seat. “Such a gentleman, your father would be proud.”  
  
Will frowned slightly at the mention of his father. “‘If he would be so proud then why isn’t he here with us? I know the gossip, I hear it every time we come to one of these stupid balls. Surely he could at least try and support us? Show up occasionally?”  
  
Elizabeth’s expression turned pained. “You know he can’t William. He has to work for Calypso or suffer her curse; I told you what happened to Davy Jones when he used his power for his own ends.” She breathed out heavily and added softly, “I miss him and want him here just as much as you do but we both know that can’t be.”  
  
Will sighed angrily and looked doubtful. His mother had told him the story of his father’s almost death and consequent servitude to the Flying Dutchman several times and he vaguely remembered the flash of green light from his father’s first visit. However he had only been nine years old and how could he be sure that it wasn’t simply a dream inspired by his mother’s wild stories? The only thing that gave him hope was the memory of a warm smile which he had begun to recognise in the mirror. However, some days he couldn’t help but doubt his father’s loyalty.  
  
Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by his mother’s voice. “You know, I used to be the jealousy of these balls, always had the latest fashion from London. People loved me.” Will didn’t doubt her. Even in motherhood Elizabeth was beautiful, it wasn’t hard to imagine her twenty years ago, dancing and laughing with the gentlemen of Port Royal, not a care in the world. “Now look at me,” she smiled sadly.  
  
“I know.” Will scowled. “I’m a bastard and everyone thinks my father “besmirched your honour”. Not to mention the wild gallivanting with pirates, Your Majesty.”  
  
Elizabeth’s laugh rang out and Will smiled with its infectious joy. His mother was never happier than when she was thinking about her days as a Pirate King, sailing with his father and the mysterious Captain Jack Sparrow. “I haven’t been a pirate king for a long time Will. But you’re right, we don’t belong here.”  
  
“Let’s go then,” he urged. “We can sail the seas together! You’d be a fierce captain and we could terrorise those pompous navy idiots. Lord Norrington never liked me anyway.”  
  
Elizabeth smiled, “you remind me of an old friend. He hated Norrington with a passion too.”  
  
“Sparrow? I know, you keep telling me. We could go find him. And bring him back. I’m 19 soon and you know what that means. Sparrow could meet dad again.”  
  
“Will, I don’t even know if Jack is still alive. And if he were, how would you find him?” Elizabeth’s voice of reason dampened the excitement in Will’s eyes and he sighed.  
  
“We should go back inside,” he mother said. “Or people will think we’ve run off to join the pirates.”  
  
Will grumbled wishing he could do exactly that but instead followed his mother back into the ballroom, taking no small delight in the slightly muddy footprints he was leaving on the host’s carpet.  
  
Elizabeth saw his smug grin but made no attempt to admonish him and Will thought he had even caught a glimpse of a small smirk on her face but it was gone as quick as it had arrived and he told himself he was probably imagining it.  
  
As they re-joined the party the tune finished and the dancers bowed and curtsied to each other. Knowing he would only be rejected, Will made no attempt to ask any of the girls to dance and so he was surprised to feel a tap on his shoulder. Spinning round he came face to face with a woman he had never seen in Port Royal before. The lady, and she was definitely a lady not a girl, had dark skin and long black hair caught back in a green bandanna. But the most shocking thing about her by far was her attire. When attending balls it was customary for young women to wear formal gowns but this lady was wearing nothing of the sort. In fact, her clothes could best be described as those of a pirate. A loose silk shirt was bound at the waist with a scarf matching her headware and soft cotton breaches clung to her legs ending at the thigh. Tall leather boots clad her calves and Will had no idea how she had managed to get into the party at all, that was until he saw the cutlass and wide array of pistols hanging from her belt. Will glanced for his mother and realized that she was pointedly not catching his eye.  
  
“William Turner?” Her accent was strong and her hard eyes searched his features ruthlessly. She seemed to have found what she was looking for as she held out a hand and said roughly, “may I have this dance?”  
  
Too shocked to refuse Will took her hand and let her lead him onto the dance floor. All movement stopped and every eye followed their progression to the centre of the room. The musicians looked at each other alarmed but a glare from the lady, whose hand was hovering over one of her many pistols, was enough to convince them to continue playing.  
  
“My name is Anamaria,” she said to a flabbergasted Will. “An’ I have a message for your mother from Captain Jack Sparrow.” The music started and Will found himself following the steps of the dance in a haze, letting his muscle memory lead him as his brain desperately tried to make sense of the situation. His mouth finally caught up and before he could stop himself he said, “I didn’t think pirates knew how to dance.”   
  
Anamaria gave a low laugh and graced Will with a smile that, if he squinted slightly, could be taken as approval. She was in fact following the steps as perfectly as if she had been raised in the court rooms of England.  
  
“You sound like your father,” she replied as she passed him and side stepped. They balanced and circled each other on the empty dance floor. The other guests had retreated to the edges of the room as they watched the uninvited guest in trepidation, most gazes trained on the weapons at her waist. “He unfortunately could not dance to save his life.”  
  
Will snorted as they once again span past each other before taking her arm and spinning her gently. “You knew my father?”  
  
“Indeed. He was a good man, and a good pirate. Still is, if there’s any truth in the rumours going ‘round.”  
  
Will watched her carefully as they danced. “What is this message then?”  
  
Anamaria paused slightly before giving her answer and Will decided he was probably not going to it. He was partly right.  
  
“There is trouble brewing among the pirate lords. Edwards Teague, the Keeper of the Code and Pirate Lord of Madagascar, has died and there is a power vacuum that needs filling. Jack Sparrow is gathering allies and requires your mother’s presence in order to garner favour with the Singapore fleet.”  
  
“Why are you not telling my mother this?” Will asked suspiciously.  
  
“Why? You think you cannot relay a simple message?” Anamaria teased as Will frowned. “I was curious,” she continued. “I wanted to meet the son of brave William Turner. You are just as hot headed, and maybe just as good?” Will didn’t know what to make of that but the question seemed to be rhetorical. Just then the dance ended and the shaky musicians retreated to the relative safety of the next room. “It was a pleasure to meet you young William,” Anamaria said as she curtsied.  
  
“And you,” Will replied, bowing.  
  
“Tell your mother I will be waiting by the docks with a small boat. We leave at dawn.”  
  
And with that the mysterious Anamaria was gone.  
  
ooOOoo  
  
Will paced across the living room of their house as his mother contemplated the news. After Anamaria had left, the party dissipated quickly. It didn’t help that the musicians had all but disappeared and more than one girl had fainted. As pandemonium broke out Will and his mother had slipped away quietly.  
  
“I can’t go,” she said quietly.  
  
“What?” Will almost shouted. His mother glared at him and he lowered his voice. “But this is the adventure you’ve been waiting for! We can finally leave Port Royal and get away from the gossip and these useless balls and endless occasions that no-one wants us at.”  
  
“William I can’t,” his mother looked tearful, as if the decision to stay was taking all of her self-control. It probably was. Will knew how the sea called to her. Every day he saw her sitting by the window, gazing at the beach and the open horizon. He therefore didn’t understand why she was refusing this opportunity.  
  
“I- I have to guard your father’s heart,” he mother continued. “I can’t just leave it here and there’s no way I’m taking it on board a pirate ship where anything might happen.”  
  
“What on earth are you talking about?!” Will snapped. “You can’t guard love!”  
  
“William, that’s not what I mean. This isn’t a metaphor! When your father became the captain of the Flying Dutchman he was staked through the heart with a piece of wood. He would have died if Jack hadn’t instead used your father’s hand to stab the heart of Davy Jones. The crew saved him by cutting out his heart and binding him to the ship for eternity. He gave me his heart and I have guarded it every day since he left. I can’t just leave it!” She said all this very quickly and Will gazed at her slack-jawed as he tried to process what he had just been told. Of course he knew that his father was bound to the Flying Dutchman but that his actual heart had been cut out…  
  
“I didn’t want to tell you, because I didn’t want you to think that your father was a monster,” his mother said, her voice filled with sorrow. Will said nothing. “Now you know why I must stay,” she continued, “but Jack needs support from Singapore. Will, you need to go in my place and try to gain their favour.”  
  
“Me?” Will blurted out in shock. “How am I supposed to convince pirates to support a man I’ve never met?”  
  
“Please Will, I know it sounds mad but I owe Jack. I did some terrible things and repaying him now is a small request. Will you do this for me?”  
  
Will held his head in his hands and pushed his palms into his eyes, stopping when colours exploded across his vision and instead gazing blearily at his mother, who was tense with worry and anticipation.  
  
“Fine. I’ll do it,” he said. Elizabeth sagged with relief but he continued, “How am I meant to convince them to join Jack though?”  
  
“I used to be their captain and I sailed with them before returning to Port Royal. If they had any loyalty to me then they will help Jack.” She walked over to a small cabinet and opened one of the draws. Inside was an ornate dagger and she lifted it out reverently. “This dagger was gifted to me by the previous captain. Take it as a token of my will and they will listen to you.”  
  
Will highly doubted it but he took the jewel encrusted scabbard from his mother and drew the short blade. It shone in the dull light and the hilt rested easily in his hand, the precious stones creating a sturdy grip. He sheathed it and buckled it to his belt. “I will do as you ask but I cannot promise that I will be able to convince them to join Sparrow.”  
  
Elizabeth laughed, half with relief half with regret. “If you are anything like as persuasive as your father I’m sure you will have no trouble.” She drew Will close and embraced him hard. He hugged back and tried to convey a wordless reassurance. He would do what he could to repay her debt to Jack.  
  
“I love you William,” she said softly.  
  
“I love you too ma,” he replied, using the endearment he had not spoken since he was a child.  
  
Elizabeth beamed and took his hand, leading him out of the living room. “Come on, we should get you packed, Anamaria will not wait. And we need to find you something more comfortable to wear. You can’t sail in a suit.” Will smiled, that was the first happy thing he had heard all evening.  
  
ooOOoo  
  
Will was met with Anamaria’s surprised gaze as he walked across the docks to where a small row boat was moored.  
  
“My mother sends her apologies but she has unavoidable business in Port Royal and sends me in her place. I bring this dagger as a token of her intent and as an offering to the Singapore fleet of her goodwill,” he said in reply to Anamaria’s unspoken question. The lady nodded and gestured towards the boat.  
  
“It’s going to be a long trip if we’re only using a row boat,” Will quipped and Anamaria gave her low laugh again.  
  
“Funny, Mr Turner.” Will grinned, “But we shall be taking my ship. It’s anchored just off shore.”  
  
Will looked out across the waves and caught sight of a light blowing in the wind. It was a lantern attached to the stern of a ship. “We best get started then.”  
  
“You know how to sail?” Anamaria asked.  
  
“My mother taught me the basics and I used to sail with some of the navy men when I was younger, before Norrington banned me from the navy ships.”  
  
Anamaria barked a laugh. “That old goat’s still kicking about? Shame. I’m sure you’ll do fine then Mr Turner. In fact, if you’re so confident, you can take the first shift rowing.” Will grumbled good naturedly as he dropped his pack into the small boat and they both clambered in.  
  
“So is Jack on board?” Will asked as they pulled away from the harbour.  
  
“Oh no, he’s in Tortuga with the Black Pearl recruiting crew. This battle will be big and we need all the support we can get. We’ll meet him there in a few days.” Will nodded and they fell into silence and he rowed. Anamaria took over after a while and eventually the light of the lantern grew and grew until a large proud ship stood in front of them, rocking gently in the small waves. Anamaria called up and ropes were thrown down to them out of the darkness. The moon suddenly appeared from behind its cloudy cover, basking Anamaria’s face in an ethereal glow.  
  
“Welcome,” she said to Will as she grabbed a rope and began to climb, “to the Northern Star.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets his new crew mates and the infamous Captain Sparrow

Strong arms grabbed Will’s as he was hoisted onto the deck but he lost his footing last minute and toppled headfirst into a disgruntled pirate. They crashed to the floor and he heard Anamaria stifle a snigger as he flushed profusely, clambering up quickly. 

“Don’t worry boy, you’ll find your sea legs soon enough,” Anamaria chuckled. “Welcome to my ship. This is my crew.” She gestured to the straggled array of sailors, many of whom gave mock salutes or ridiculously flamboyant bows. “Idiots the lot of them,” she chuckled, “but good, loyal men and woman.” 

A man with bright red hair tied back in a black ribbon stepped forward and offered his hand to Will. Will shook it, “William Turner.”

“First mate Billy Daniels,” the man replied. His eyes sparked and a playful smile twisted the corners of his mouth. Will grinned, he’d seen Billy’s type in the taverns back home. Stay on his good side and he’d be a friend for life but anger him and the results would not be pleasant. The rest of the crew stepped up to introduce themselves and Will saw that Anamaria was indeed not the only woman on board.

“Red Lizzy, but the boys call me Red.” She had tan skin and frizzy brown hair and Will couldn’t see any reason for the nickname until Billy shouted up from the helm, “aye, cos she’s fiery like the devil!” Lizzy gave him a wicked grin and stepped back as more crew mates surged forwards, eager to assess the new comer. Soon Will’s head was damn near exploding with names and he retreated to the relative safety of Anamaria’s shadow.

“A’right you lot,” she barked, command easy in her voice. “Leave poor William alone. We’ve got a destination so set to and sail you nutters. We’ll have a few days in Tortuga to get some rest if the thought of seeing lovely Mr Jack ain’t enough to motivate ya.” There was a teasing edge to her voice and the ship’s carpenter-come-surgeon, Sam Hopper, visibly grumbled. “Mr Hopper had a bit of an altercation with our Jack last time they met,” Anamaria confided to Will. “I think there was a girl and a lot of gold involved but he can suck it up and deal with it.” She grinned at Will, her eyes glinting in the darkness. “Ready to sail the high seas Mr Turner?”

Will gave a determined nod. He had never been more ready for anything in his life.

ooOOoo

Or maybe not. Despite Billy’s assurance that he would soon get used to the rocking and rolling of the ship he couldn’t yet stand the constant swaying. Seasickness was hell and Billy grimaced in sympathy as Will made yet another dash to empty his guts up over the side of the ship. The first mate clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder, almost causing Will’s weak knees to give way.

“Give it time lad,” he smiled, “happens to the best of us.” Will grimaced as the older man wandered off to attend to his duties. That was alright for him to say, Billy had been sailing since he was a boy. Looking up from his almost permanent position over the bulwarks Will caught sight of a flash of blonde hair and a blue shirt. Robin, the ship’s young powder monkey, dubbed Little Robin by the crew, was sitting on a spare coil of rope watching him curiously. Will waved a hand in greeting at the boy, who ventured forward slyly. 

“Hey Robin, you alright there?” Will asked. Robin nodded but didn’t say anything, not that Will expected him to. According to Anamaria the twelve year old boy had turned up one day and barely said a word since then. He had been keen to help on-board the ship and had become extremely violent when they tried to get him to return to land so they let him stay. Will hadn’t heard him speak since his arrival and so was shocked when he heard the quiet words, “this will help with the sickness.” Robin was holding out some kind of root towards him.

“Ginger?” Will verified and Robin nodded his affirmation. “I suppose trying can’t harm. Where did you get this?” But Will only got a cheeky smile in return before the boy scampered away across the boat and disappeared below deck.

“You’ve got an admirer there,” commented Red, who had come up silently behind him. Will jumped and span round to face her, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly to cover his shock at being snuck up on. “Little Robin doesn’t share his precious food with just anyone you know,” she continued, winking at Will. Will blushed and glanced down at the ginger. “I’d get that down yeh and then try and get some sleep. We’re nearing Tortuga and you’ll want all your wits about you when you meet Jack Sparrow. The first encounter is always interesting.” She sauntered away and Will watched her go, apprehension bubbling in his chest. He’d heard a lot about Jack Sparrow from his mother but by the sounds of it meeting the man in person was going to be a very different ordeal. 

ooOOoo

The shout of “Land Ho!” and the ragged cheers of the crew roused Will from his slumber. He made to get up, forgetting momentarily that his new bed was in fact a hammock and his arms flailed wildly as he tried to regain his balance to no avail. He face-planted the floor, drawing laughter from the few crew members who were still below deck and came back up blushing furiously. Will grumbled and swore at them good naturedly as he rushed up to join the others, eager to catch his first glimpse of Tortuga. The light was starting to fade as dusk stole over the island and twinkling lanterns were lit down the visible streets and along the docks. The Northern Star was eventually moored by the docks and the pirates spilled into the streets, disappearing into taverns and brothels. Will felt lost, unsure where he was meant to go and felt a wave of relief when Anamaria grabbed one arm and Billy grabbed his other, practically frog-marching him through the bustling streets. 

“Come on William,” Anamaria said joyfully, a twisted grin on her face, “We’re off to find Mr Sparrow before he becomes too drowned in rum to coherently answer any questions you have for him.” Will began to protest that he didn’t have that many questions but Anamaria simply raised an eyebrow at him and he spluttered into silence, blushing. So maybe he was a little bit curious, was that a crime? The man had known his father after all.

“Just ignore her Mr Turner, she’s a tease is our captain,” grinned Billy. Anamaria didn’t reply, content to give them a sly smile and continue down the grimy road. They dodged drunken sailors and propositions from scantily dressed harlots until finally their destination became clear and Will near jittered with excitement. They drew closer to a non-descript tavern; a sign sporting the image of a grizzled mass of fur swung above its door, and the words The Wild Bear were daubed in a peeling black paint on the door’s mantel. They were stopped before they could enter by a man with the most impressive sideburns Will had ever seen. 

“Mr Gibbs,” Anamaria greeted the man, gracing him with a smile which he returned, “Anamaria.”  
“Good to see you Joshamee!” Billy boomed with his usual high spirits and enthusiasm, attacking the man, who was almost as grizzly as the bear on the pub’s sign, with a fierce hug. “This man saved my life,” he announced to Will proudly. “There we were, surrounded by vicious cannibals and Gibbs here managed to get us out without firing a single shot.”

“How’d he do that?” Will asked curiously, unable to envisage a situation where they could have survived.

Billy winked, “He told them there were much tastier humans on the other side of the island who were at least twice our size and off they ran, fast as lightening.” Will gave Billy a calculating gaze. Any man bigger than the hulking first mate was probably not a man he wanted to meet for fear of being squashed to a pulp by sheer muscle mass. “To be fair, they weren’t the smartest cannibals,” Billy added as an afterthought, slapping the back of Mr Gibbs, whose attention was now focussed on Will. Will squirmed slightly but held the man’s gaze. Suddenly Gibbs’ face broke into a smile and he stepped forward, shaking Will’s hand with surprising strength. “Joshamee Gibbs, First mate on the Black Pearl and you must be young William Turner, spittin image of yeh dad you are. How’s yer mother?”

“Good thanks,” Will replied. “Mother sends her regards and apologises that she couldn’t come herself.” Elizabeth had told Will a good deal about the navy-man-turned-pirate Mr Gibbs and Will decided that he seemed like a man who could be trusted. 

“Ah she’ll be at home guarding the-” he gestured vaguely at his chest.

Will gaped. “How did you know that?”

“I’m not an idiot boy,” Gibbs chuckled. “Anyways, it was us who were there when yer father was bound to the Flying Dutchman. It’s a shame Elizabeth couldn’t come but I’m sure Jack will understand. He’ll be interested in meetin’ you anyway.” He jerked his thumb at the pub door and ushered them inside with a gruff “he’s waiting for yeh.”

Will gulped as they crowded into the dark tavern and was momentarily blind as his eyes adjusted to the gloom. Once his vision had returned he followed Anamaria further into the establishment while Billy remained with Gibbs at the door, keeping guard. “Who are they guarding us from?” Will asked curiously.

“Jack’s made a lot of enemies in his lifetime,” Anamaria replied darkly, “It pays to be on your guard.”  
Not feeling at all reassured he allowed himself to be shunted into a small booth and suddenly he was sitting opposite from a man who could only be Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea and the dreaded Captain of the infamous Black Pearl. Currently he was neck deep in a mug of rum. Anamaria coughed sharply and dark brown eyes, surprisingly sharp considering the amount of alcohol he appeared to have been consuming, shot up to survey him. Will felt a sudden urge to impress the man facing him and so when a barmaid interrupted their silent staring match he ordered a large mug of rum. He wasn’t certain but he had a sneaking suspicion that Sparrow’s moustache twitched with amusement. Whilst he waited for his drink to arrive he took a chance to make his own assessment of the notorious pirate. Jack’s skin was tanned dark from years at sea and his dark hair was full of dreadlocks, swept back behind a magnificent red bandana and a weather beaten leather hat. Small streaks of grey peppered his hair and beard but Jack looked anything but old. Close up he seemed to radiate a timeless energy and his eyes were wild with the thirst for adventure, although that might have just been the rum.

“So you’re Will’s boy then,” Sparrow said softly. His voice slurred but Will wasn’t fooled, the soft tone was predatory and powerful. No-one could mistake Jack for anything but a captain; years of driving the Pearl and his crew through dangerous waters had command oozing from every syllable. Will nodded and Jack reached up to twist the end of his moustache before abruptly downing the last of his rum and signalling for another. Their drinks arrived at the same time and Will couldn’t put his finger on why but he felt as if a challenge had been issued. Anamaria caught onto Jack's game right away and began to say something but Jack lifted up a hand and motioned for her to hush. Outraged, Anamaria sank into a sulky silence. 

“I’m sure young Mr Turner here can handle his drink just fine.” Sparrow smirked.

“Course I can,” Will retorted sharply. If this was Jack’s way of testing his mettle then he wouldn’t back down. 

Anamaria flew up her hands in the air and stormed off, calling over her shoulder, “Men, you’re all idiots!” Will watched her go before resettling his eyes on Jack.

“Just as hot-headed as yer father, mate,” Jack commented unexpectedly, making Will choke on his rum. “Except when we first met ‘e tried to kill me. At the very least wanted to hand me over to the navy. Bet dear Elizabeth didn’t tell yeh that one.”

“Oh no, she told me,” Will shrugged, regaining his composure. He looked at the captain with a wicked grin in his eye. “It was her favourite story.” It was Jack’s turn to splutter then, spraying rum over the table. He waved his hand in front of his face, “yeah that doesn’t overly surprise me lad. Amazin’ woman your mother. Grittier than a pie what got left in a sand dune.”

Will chuckled at the almost compliment and drained the last of his mug, surprised when another one was immediately shoved into his hands. “But I didn’t pay for it,” he began, stopping when Jack shushed him flamboyantly. “That ones on me lad, drink up.”

Jack kept Will well supplied with rum and soon Will’s vision had gone hazy and the room was spinning. However he refused to back down from Sparrow’s unspoken challenge, even when Jack seemed to be drinking three mugs to his one. The last vision Will had of the evening was a blurry impression of Jack’s face as he toppled from his chair, out cold before he hit the floor.

ooOOoo

Will cracked his eyes open and almost cried out as bright Caribbean sunshine pierced his retinas. His head felt like a bunch of horses had decided it was a good spot for a dance in hobnail boots and the world span when he tried to sit up. It truly was a wonder that he hadn’t yet thrown up. 

“That looks mighty painful young William,” Anamaria’s voice sounded like it was drifting in on the wind from somewhere far away. Suddenly something large blocked his blurry vision and dark tendrils tickled his nose and cheeks. A red swath of cloth triggered his memory just as Jack Sparrow’s face swam into focus, his hair brushing against Will’s chin. 

“Jack?” Will just about managed to croak out, his throat drier than a desert. 

Jack shot up and flung his arms out, gesturing at Anamaria to come closer. “He’ll be fine darlin’,” the captain announced grinning. Will thought he still sounded drunk but Sparrow’s eternal insobriety was almost as legendary as his lack of morals. “I like you lad,” Jack beamed at Will, offering a hand to pull Will to his feet.

“Lucky me,” Will grumbled as he accepted the proffered hand.

“Where did you learn to drink like that in Port Royal?” Jack probed as Will tried to regain control over his legs.

“When you’re hated by the townspeople you learn to find the places where you won’t be judged and no-one gives a shit about your lineage. They’re not the most honourable of establishments but some of the less well-known taverns do the job,” Will replied, recalling his days in Port Royal spent escaping the formal Ball invitations sent to the house and the other ‘gentlemen’ of the town.

“Good on yeh,” Jack clapped him on the back, ignoring Will’s wince. “How’s yer head boy?”

Will was in too much pain to protest the use of ‘boy’ and instead grimaced, waited for the world to stop spinning and answered shortly, “It’ll heal.”

“Yeh’d best hope so,” Jack smirked handing him a small flask. “Get this down yeh.”

“It’s not more rum, is it?” Will asked weakly, taking the flask as if it would bite him if he weren’t careful.

“No lad, its water.” Jack laughed. “Try not to throw it up savvy? I’ll see you around, we’re preparing to sail.” Jack sauntered away across the docks and as soon as he was out of sight Will was once more bent over the edge of the ship, throwing up into the harbour. Anamaria looked at him with pity and told him to sit tight before disappearing. She came back moments later with Pete, the Northern Star’s cook, in tow.

“Here you are lad,” Pete said, passing Will a small glass of a foul smelling green concoction. “Secret remedy. Me and Sam Hopper created it last year. It’s the perfect hangover cure, clears you up in half an hour at most. Plus Hoppers the surgeon, he knows what he’s doing.”

“He’s also the carpenter,” Will protested weakly.

“Same thing,” Pete grinned, ignoring Will’s further attempts to argue. “Just drink that and you can thank me later.” He walked back down to the galley and Anamaria remained with Will, lounging on a pile of sails that needed darning. She watched Will with an air of amusement and he turned to her exclaiming, “It smells like rotten seaweed!”

“Your fault for getting into a drinking competition with Jack Sparrow,” she tossed back.

“I just wanted to impress him,” Will grumbled.

“Well you certainly did that,” Anamaria laughed. “Just drink the remedy and then you can help us get ready to sail.” Will grimaced as she walked off, held his nose and downed the potion in one foul gulp. He coughed and spluttered but did have to admit that the effects were amazing. Within fifteen minutes his atrocious hangover was almost completely non-existent. He made a mental note to thank Pete and Sam later, although he would probably be better off not knowing exactly what they had put it in. He headed down to the crew’s quarters and changed his clothes before heading back up on deck. Most of the crew were back on-board and sorting out preparations. Will hurried over to join Red and Billy going ashore to collect supplies. They greeted him jovially and headed off down the gangway into Tortuga’s busy markets, bugging him for every detail of his encounter with Jack the night before. They seemed to know all of it anyway though, pirates apparently gossiped worse than the residents of Port Royal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will learns more about the pirate lords and his upcoming task

“Alright Will, keep your eye out for these items.” Billy handed Will a long list of supplies which Will read carefully. Billy was one of the few pirates on the Northern Star who was literate and therefore had been handed the laborious task of keeping ship’s log among other things. Will saw biscuits, meat, and enough rum to float the Pearl in – nothing unusual, except for…

“Hey, what’s this?” Will demanded brusquely, pointing at the last item on the list. “A new hat for Will,” he read. “There’s nothing wrong with my hat!”

“This weather beaten thing?” Red laughed, snagging Will’s hat off his head and holding it out of his reach. Will scowled at her and lunged for his hat but she just yanked it further out the way, grinning patronisingly. “You could use this hat to clean pigs,” she teased. “We’ll find you a nice new one. One which is more hat than holes.”

“But I don’t have the money for a new hat,” Will grumbled, embarrassed. So far piracy was not as profitable as the kids back home had made it out to be.

“Captain’s treat,” Billy said, clapping an assuring hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Red added. “Anamaria said she doesn’t want you making her ship look untidy.”

Will grumbled some more and rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small smile that flittered across his face. He knew the others hadn’t missed it either but he didn’t really care. It was nice to know that Anamaria cared and she was right, what with all the holes the hat really didn’t put up much of a fight against the rain. 

They walked along in companionable silence, stopping occasionally to barter for supplies from the venders that lined the streets. Once in a while Red would tell a bawdy joke that had Billy and Will laughing till they cried. Will couldn’t help but compare this to the monotonous boredom that was life in Port Royal and he thanked whatever gods, supernatural beings or suspiciously fortunate stars that were looking out for him that Anamaria had turned up when she did. He still wasn’t sure why she had come exactly (at least not the gritty details) and figured now was as good a time as any to get some answers.

“When Anamaria came to get my mother, she told me that Jack was collecting favours,” Will announced to the company in general but he could tell that he had the others’ attention from the slight increase in tension in Billy’s shoulders and Red’s shifty look around. “She said Edward Teague had died and that the Pirate Lords were getting restless. Anyone fancy explaining what that actually means?”

Billy and Red shared a heavy look before Red shrugged and Billy sighed. Seeming to have been delegated to the role of informant Billy said, “Do you know anything about the Court of the Pirate Brethren?”

Will shook his head and Billy grimaced before saying, “Right, we might as well have a break and sit down because it’s a long story.” They soon found a small patch of reasonably green grass which was miraculously free of both livestock and drunkards, and Billy began his tale.

“The first Brethren Court convened in the 17th Century, before the beginning of the Golden Age of Piracy. It consisted of nine pirate lords, the names of which are mostly lost, but we know that among those lords sat Davy Jones.”

“Davy Jones? The man who carried the souls of those who died at sea? The man who killed my father?” Will asked darkly.

“Aye,” Billy nodded, “the very same. ‘Cept he wasn’t a man for very long, but I’m sure you’ve heard all about that from your mother.”

Will nodded. As a child his favourite story had been the one about the man with the face of a squid and a hole where his heart should have been. It was only when he grew older that his mother had assured him of the truth behind her tales. 

“Anyway,” Red interrupted, “The Pirate Court has only been called four times. At the second Court two pirate lords, Captains Morgan and Bartholomew, set down the laws that all pirates follow in the Pirata Codex, which is kept at Shipwreck Cove.”

“The Pirate Code?” Will translated.

“Ooh la, well hark at you. The boy knows Latin,” Red teased.

“Well some of us actually got an education,” Will threw back, laughing.

Red grasped her chest over her heart as if she’d been shot and cried out, “You wound me Will, you wound me.”

Billy rolled his eyes at their antics and continued with his story. “Actually, the court has been called five times, although one was called the Court of Inquiry so it doesn’t really count. That one was called by Teague when rogue pirates started breaking the Code by slaughtering victims and attacking other pirate ships. Jones was called to identify the code breakers and they were sentenced to hang.”   
There was a sombre pause. “We don’t take breaking the code lightly.”

Will frowned, “Who were the pirate lords present at that Brethren Court?”

Billy sucked on his cheek as he tried to recall the names. “Well, it was Borya and his crew that were being imprisoned. And there was definitely Palachnik, Don Rafael, Lady Esmeralda,” he paused, unsure and Red chimed in, “Ching, Barbossa and Villanueva.”

“Oh yeah, and Teague and Melinda,” Billy finished. “Oh, and Jack Sparrow o’ course.”

“Jack was there?” Will asked.

“Sure ‘e was,” said Red. “He’s a pirate lord, ain’t he?”

“Oh yeah,” Will blushed.

“Don’t worry mate, there’s a lotta names to remember,” Billy said kindly. “Then the last Brethren Court were when your mother was appointed pirate king. Some of the lords had changed by then but a few stayed the same. O’ course that was when they freed Calypso and began that whole mess.” Will nodded. The battle against Beckett and the raging sea goddess was another story his mother had told.

“Anyway, back to the point,” Billy continued. “Old Teague was the Keeper of the Code and Pirate Lord of Madagascar, although he gave up the lord business when he became Keeper and no-one took it up. Anyway, since he died of natural causes there’s no clear line of succession and Sparrow’s called the Court together to elect a new Keeper. By calling it himself he hoped he’d gain the element of surprise to his advantage but the most important thing he can do now is garner support with the other pirate lords to get his way.”

“Which is where you come in,” Red finished cheerfully, slapping Will on the back. “We need you to go in your mother’s place and convince her old fleet to support Jack.”

Will felt uncomfortable and his stomach turned. How on earth was he supposed to convince pirates to do anything?

“Who’s fleet is it now?” he asked apprehensively.

“Tai Huang took over after your mother left,” Billy replied. “I haven’t heard anything recently so I suppose he’s still in charge. His empire is pretty quiet; he doesn’t seem to want much to do with the rest of us. Powerful as ever though,” Billy shrugged

Great, Will thought. Not only did he have to reason with an all-powerful pirate lord, but said pirate seemed to want nothing more than to avoid everyone else. This was not going to be easy. 

“Why do we need their support?” Will asked. “If they’re already lords then surely they can’t be wanting more?”

Red laughed and Billy hushed her, a smile playing on his lips. “I think you’ve forgotten one very important rule of being a pirate,” he chuckled. “Pirates always want more. It’s true, only one pirate lord can rule each sea but any member of the court can be Keeper as well.”

“And that’s what Jack wants?”

“That’s what Jack wants,” Billy nodded.

“Why?” Will asked. “Jack’s never been one for rules from what I’ve heard.”

“Because positions mean power and power means more money and Jack wants to be rich,” Red shrugged.

Will laughed, “Well, when you put it that way. Tell me about the other pirate lords. Who are we competing against?”

“Well there’s Tai Huang, Lord of Singapore and the South China Sea; Villanueva, Lord of the Adriatic Sea; Angria, Lord of the Indian Ocean,” Billy was counting them on his fingers. “Ching, Lord of the Pacific Ocean; Chevalle, Lord of the Mediterranean Sea; Ammand-” Billy paused again, looking to Red for help.

“Atlantic Ocean?” She suggested.

“No, no,” Billy shook his head, “That’s Jocard.”

“Caspian Sea?”

“That’s Barbossa.”  
“Oh, the Black sea!”

“Yes!” Billy beamed, “And Sparrow o’ course, Lord of the Caribbean Ocean. I think that’s everyone.”

“That it is,” Red confirmed with a wink. 

Will shook his head, desperately trying to remember all the names and positions, only a few of which he had heard of before; Jack obviously, and Barbossa, who was a legendary figure in his bedtime stories, his large feathered hat as permanent a fixture as his yellowing eyes and rotting teeth. Now that his existence had been confirmed Will was even more nervous to see the Court convened.

“Come on,” Billy announced, standing up quickly, “we still have supplies to buy. If we’re late Anamaria will have our heads as ship decorations and our guts for garters.”

Will shivered at the thought despite the warm sun beating down on his back. He didn’t know Anamaria very well yet but he wouldn’t necessarily put it past her to do such a thing to anyone who displeased her. They continued on through the market and collected what they had been sent for with very little trouble. Finally they stopped by a stall selling hats; big ones, small ones and ones so flamboyant that not even Jack Sparrow himself could pull them off, although Will would never say that to his face. After browsing for a few minutes Will pulled a soft leather three-cornered hat from the shelf. 

“What do you think?” he called back to Red and Billy as he pulled it on.

“Lovely. It suits you,” came a voice from behind him and Will jumped round to see a smirking Jack Sparrow.

“T-th-thank you,” Will spluttered and Jack laughed. 

“No need to lose your tongue on my account boy, I just came to see if yeh had any plans regardin’ the garnering of Huang’s support.”

Will hesitated. To be perfectly honest he had absolutely no clue what he was doing, but it wouldn’t do to let Jack know that. He reached to his belt and pulled out the dagger his mother had given him.   
Jack looked at him dubiously and Will suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and stupid. 

“Very nice, but how will a pretty little blade convince them to help me?” Jack asked, one eyebrow raised imperiously.

“Um,” Will glanced around for help but none was forthcoming. “My mother told me that if I showed it to them they would listen to me. She said it was a gift to her from the old captain. I’m sure it will work.”

Jack nodded but still looked doubtfully at the dagger. “Oh well,” he sighed at long last, “if it comes to it we can always bribe them with it.” With that Jack sauntered out of the stall and away up the street until he was swallowed by the hordes of people milling around.

“Sorry about that mate,” Billy said suddenly from behind him, making Will jump yet again. “We turned away for one moment and when we looked back you’d been cornered by Sparrow.”

“And you didn’t think to help me?” Will exclaimed.

“We thought you looked like you was doing alright by yeh self,” Red grinned sheepishly. “Nice hat by the way.”

Will just grunted as they paid for the hat and left the shop. “Right,” he demanded, “tell me more about this Tai Huang. I have no clue what I’m doing and I need to be more prepared next time Jack corners me.”

They continued down the main road back to the harbour and Billy began to describe the Singaporean Pirate Lord. 

“Right, well he’s a tough one is Huang. Not much to look at but he’s got a pretty nasty streak from what I’ve heard. He used to be Feng’s first mate, the Captain of the Empress before your mother, and he wasn’t impressed that the title went to her instead of him.”

Will groaned, that meant Huang wasn’t likely to take well to being asked favours of by Elizabeth. Maybe he could at least persuade the crew.

“What about his crew?” Will asked hopefully.

Billy rubbed his chin before answering, “There’s always bound to be some tensions on a boat, what with everyone cooped up together all the time. With a Captain like Tai there could be some disgruntled crew members but we can’t know for sure. If you’re thinking of exploiting such tensions then you’re goin’ ta have to be sneaky about it. I doubt Huang will take well to someone trying to incite a mutiny on his ship.” 

Will nodded seriously. It looked like this adventure might be harder than he had originally thought. They reached the boat and he walked slowly up the gangplank of the Northern Star, catching sight of Anamaria shouting orders from the helm as the busy ship got ready to sail. He clenched his jaw and made a promise right there and then that he would not let Anamaria and her crew down. They’d taken a risk accepting him on board and he wasn’t going to make them regret it.


End file.
